An image forming apparatus such as a Multi Function Peripheral (MFP) has functions such as a copy function and a scan function.
In general, the image forming apparatus is shared by a plurality of users. As a result, a first user may erroneously recognize a sheet of a second user which is output from the image forming apparatus as a sheet belonging to the first user, and obtain the sheet. Further, the second user may forget to pick up the output sheet.